Allied Races of the Galactic Dominion
The Allied Races of the Galactic Dominion, is an intergalactic faction that is led by individual leaders, each from a separate race/faction. History TBA Culture/Ideologies Unlike the other believes of that of the Immortal God Emperor, the Chaos Gods, and many others, but striking some similarities of that of The Greater Good, the citizens within the Dominion had abandoned these believes, and went under the impression that any race and species that willingly wishes to, regardless of appearance and such, be unified under one banner, in order to establish the "Great Universal Order." However, the factions that said individuals had defected from may view them as traitors and such, which heavily affects relations with said Factions. Species Human Populations Having the highest population within the Dominion, the majority of Humans that have abandoned their believes in the Immortal God Emperor, had, for whatever reasons, decided to go under the leadership of the Dominion, to be in true Unity between any Species that wishes to unify under one banner. The populations currently however, only barely reach up to 1 million, within the recent years. Humans that have previously been known to worship the Chaos Gods, had also defected from these believes, and joined the Dominion, for their own personal reasons. Tau Populations Tau Populations within the Dominion, only reach to that of a few hundred thousand within the recent years. Despite this, these Tau citizens had abandoned their believes in the Greater Good, and for whatever reasons, decided to join the ARGD, for the same reasons that most humans had joined. They currently have the 3rd highest population, and the 2nd most technologically advanced. Ork Populations Ork Populations within the ARGD, have reached several hundred thousand within the recent years, and while not the most cultured, they have proven to be quite impressive. Unlike the Tau and Humans, the Ork Clans that had joined the ARGD, had only joined under the command of their Warboss, who was somehow persuaded to join their ranks. Nevertheless, they have the 2nd highest population currently. Eldar (Does not include Dark Eldar) Populations Eldar Populations within the ARGD, sadly only reach to the tens of thousands within these recent years. Much like the Orks, the Eldar had been persuaded to join the ARGD, under the command of their Farseer. Due to their vast abilities in Stealth and Speed, they primarily make up ARGD's Recon and Ambush divisions. They have the 4th highest population, and is the most Technologically advanced. More to be possibly added. The Governors of the Galactic Dominion (Governing body) The Governors of the Galactic Dominion, or GGD for short, are the leading individuals of the Dominion, that makes up it's primary government. Currently, there are only 4 Governors, one for each species that has joined the Dominion, due to the Dominions territorial and influential Armory All equipment are rated on how common it is used in the ARGD. Depending on it's rarity, any member, regardless of Race/Species, are able to use these weapons. The ARGD gains access of these Equipment, either by Manufacture, Trade, or Donation. The ranking system varies as follows: Common: Common equipment are usually seen used by your standard Trooper, who usually doesn't have any special responsibilities. Uncommon: Uncommon equipment are usually seen used by Troopers who have the rank of a Sergeant, or a rank similar to that. Rare: Rare equipment are usually seen used by Commanders and/or Individuals with special privileges, who are out of the battlefront. Unique: Unique equipment are usually seen used by Top Ranking Officials, or other Individuals who are granted access to these equipment, due to their honorable and impressive service to the Dominion. Ranged Weapons Pulse Rifle (Uncommon turned Common): The Pulse Rifle is a very powerful Pulse Weapon, that is mainly used by Fire Warriors within the Tau Empire, of which is superior to that in Range and Damage to that of any weapon the Tau had encountered. Originally, the Dominion lacked much Pulse Rifles to give to their standard Infantry within their military. But recently, the Pulse Rifles are now able to be used by your common soldier, due to the mass production project issued by the Tau Governor. Lasgun (Common): TBA Flamer (Common): TBA Bolter (Common): TBA Plasma Gun (Uncommon): TBA Plasma Pistol (Uncommon): TBA Melee Weapons TBA Vehicles (Land and Air) TBA Known Territories Xervedia System Xervedia Kalses Varjeris: TBA ??? Known Events/Appearances Foundation TBA Known Relations with other Factions Imperium of Man (Includes Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle, & Space Marines) Hostile, at War. Due to Xeno Races being accepted in Dominon's territories, and housing Humans that abandoned the God-Emperor, the Imperium of Man sees the Allied Races of the Galactic Dominion as a enemy that should be dealt with. Although Negotiation talks were attempted with the Imperium, both sides have indeed mobilized their Armies, in the event that an attack should unfold. Tau Empire Neutral, holding Negotiation Talks. Although housing Tau Members that are considered Traitors, due to them abandoning the believes of the Greater Good, the Ethereal Caste within the Tau Empire have agreed to hold Negotiation talks, in an attempt to prevent any Conflict and War with each other, in the event that innocents may be lost if conflict should develop. Ork Hordes Variable with each Tribe/WAAAGH! TBA Faction Colors All Military Branches seem to be under one color scheme, having black as their main, and red as their secondary. This helps them mainly in nighttime operations, but in Daytime, they neither stick out like a sore thumb, nor are they easily hidden. Trivia This page is a work of Warhammer 40,000 Fan-fiction, and may or may not follow the series terms of it's lore. Gallery Want to add some artwork of this faction, and show it to the community? Here ya go. File:ARGD Space Marine.jpg|ARGD Space Marine Category:Factions